


Don't Trust Family

by DaysPastHell



Series: The Speedster Series [3]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Amnesia, Betrayal, F/M, Minor Character Death, Original Origin for Wally, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysPastHell/pseuds/DaysPastHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally gets a call at Watch Tower and high tails it to Central City Hospital with the league close behind. As his aunt dies, she tells him something. How will Wally deal with knowledge of his aunt and uncle lying to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Trust Family

Wally was half way through a sandwich when the call came in. The team was eating lunch up at the Watch Tower and sort of hanging out. Batman was sulking in a corner with a computer. John was telling them a story involving Oa, and some Lantern friends. It was a funny story and everyone, but Batman was laughing.

Then, 'Sugar, We're Going Down' erupted from Wally's phone. Gulping down the rest of his food, Wally snatched his phone with super speed.

"West talking!" Wally said, grinning. John paused in his story and everyone quieted down.

"Wally?" A familiar voiced asked through the phone.

"Hey, Uncle Barry! How's it going?" Wally straightened, the smile growing. Barry was hesitant, Wally could tell through the phone.

"Wally, I, I'm so sorry." Barry sobbed through the phone. Wally's smile dropped.

"What happened?" Everyone, even Batman, looked at Wally as his voice adapted a worried tone.

"Iris...she was in accident. She's in surgery right now. The doctors say she might not make it." Barry's voice shook.

"I'll be right there, Uncle B." Wally said, hanging up.

"What's wrong, Wally?" Diana asked.

"I need to get to Central City General, right now." Wally said, standing.

"Uncle B!" Wally said, running at a normal speed to a blond man. Wally had changed into a simple red t-shirt and jeans for his civies. His red hair was messy from the hurry.

"Wally." The man stood and hugged Wally. "The surgery is not done yet."

"She'll be fine, Uncle Barry." Wally said, pulling back. "Aunt Iris can survive anything."

"You didn't see her." Barry muttered. Wally sighed.

"My friends came with me." Wally said, turning. At the other side of the waiting room, was the team. He waved them over.

"I'm Barry Allen, Wally's uncle." Barry smiled weakly as they approached.

"I am Diana Prince, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Allen." Diana held out her hand.

"Just Barry." Barry shook her hand. He looked at J'ohn's human form.

"John Jones." J'ohn said, shaking Barry's hand.

"Clark Kent." Clark smiled, next to shake the man's hand.

"Bruce Wayne." Bruce nodded.

"I'm..." John started.

"Let me guess. John Stewart and Shay." Barry interrupted with a twinkle in his eye as he smiled. "Wally's told me a lot about you, all of you."

"Really?" Shay'era asked. Barry nodded and Wally rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Yeah." Barry said. Wally sensed the momentary happy go away.

"Does anyone want coffee?" Wally asked, piercing the silence.

"Please." Barry gave him a sad smile and Wally nodded. Everyone else said no.

"Alright, call if anything changes." Wally said, then walked away.

Barry observed the group. Bruce and Clark were wearing suits, normal wear for the two. John Jones, or J'ohn as Barry had been told by Wally, was wearing a brown trench coat and a red scarf with a grey shirt and jeans. John Stewart, being open with his identity, was also wearing a trench coat. He had sun glasses and a dark green beanie. Diana wore a light blue t-shirt and black slacks with her long hair in a high pony tail. Shay was wearing a yellow tank top and dark green jeans. Overall, this was what Barry expected the Justice League to wear. Barry sat back down and the League followed suit. After a few moments of awkward silence, Barry spoke up.

"Wally sees you all as family." He said. His words confused and surprised the leaguers.

"What do you mean?" Shay asked.

"He told me. About all of you and your...activities. He's told me a lot. We talk every Sunday, you know?" Barry leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and looked at his clasped hands. "He's a smart kid, but he gets side tracked easily and often ends up hurt. Wally...he never really had a family to protect him. What I'm trying to say..."

"You want us to look after him?" Diana asked. Barry looked to his left, where they all sat. His eyes were sad and pleading.

"Seeing Iris like that, it reminded me that I won't always be here for him. If not to protect him from harm, then to help him with the other stuff. It might be too much to ask, to want you to be the family he believes you guys to be, but..." Barry was cut off.

"Wally is our little brother, no matter what." John said, firmly. "He's family and he's always been. Don't worry, Barry."

Barry smiled, sadly.

"Good, because Iris and I are all that he has left." He said. Everyone looked sad, even Bruce had a little down turn on his lips.

"I'm back!" Wally hurried through the waiting room doors and the leaguers and Barry looked at him. He held two paper cups of Starbucks coffee. "Has anything changed?"

Wally was sitting next to his uncle, looking around the waiting room. Families littered the big room. Every now and then a doctor would come in calling a name, and a family would jump up. They would give shouts of glee at the quieted news, or they'd start crying or look to be back tears.

"Henry Jacobs?" A doctor said, an hour after Wally came back. A single woman stood and hurried to him. The doctor said something to her and she burst out crying.

"My b-baby! My baby boy is d-dead!" She cried. The doctor looked at her, sad, and escorted her through a set of doors, where she would see her now deceased son.

"Iris West?" Wally was jerked out of his memory and stood with his uncle and team.

"That's us." Barry said. The doctor headed over, with a slightly confused look at the league.

"Mrs. West has obtained serious injuries. She has four broken ribs, her left leg and both arms are broken and her collarbone has been fractured. There was much internal bleeding from a torn lung. We lost her twice in surgery. I'm afraid she doesn't have much longer." The doctor looked at Wally and Barry. "She has a day or two. We have her under pain medication, but there is nothing else we can do."

Wally looked at his aunt while she slept. She was awake when Barry went in, but couldn't stay awake. She was only allowed two visitors at a time at the moment, and Barry had gone in while Wally had gotten some air. He had been digesting the information and, like spicy chilli burritos, it wasn't going so well.

"Wally?" He jerked back into reality to look at his aunt.

"Aunt Iris!" Wally grinned. She smiled at him, her long red hair falling in her eyes as she shifted to look at him.

"It's good to see you, Wally." Iris said. "How's school?"

"It's great, the year is almost over." He said. "I graduate in two months."

"That's great, you are doing so well." Iris said. Her face went serious. "Wally, I, I should have told you a lot sooner. There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Wally frowned, leaning closer. She coughed.

"You need to talk to Barry, sweetie, I don't know much about it. Barry and I have been arguing on whether to tell you. It has to do with your amnesia." She said. Wally tensed.

Wally walked out of the room and headed straight for the waiting room. The league had stayed and was talking to Barry. Wally narrowed his eyes and walked up to Barry, who was standing.

"You lied to me." Wally growled, poking him harshly in the chest. Barry frowned confusedly at his unusual behaviour.

"What do you mean, Wally?" He asked.

"Don't pretend, Barry. You've been lying to me since I was ten." Wally said.

"About what?" Barry seemed even more confused, and a little nervous.

"Everything!" Wally shouted. The league stood, confused.

"Wally, I-" Barry started, nervously. Wally took a step back.

"No, I don't want to hear anymore of your bullshit." Wally shook his head. He huffed an angry laugh. "And to think, I thought you actually cared. I guess that was a lie too."

Wally started to walk out.

"Wally, wait!" Barry called, stepping forward. Wally turned.

"I don't want to hear it." He said. He made a false thoughtful face as he walked backwards towards the door. "You know what? I never want to talk to you again. Alright?"

Wally turned and burst through the doors to the outside.

John watched as Barry sat down, his face in his hands. John didn't know what Wally was talking about. Apparently, Iris told him something and Wally was not taking it well.

"I'm sorry, Barry. I'll go talk to Wally, or try to." John said. Barry looked up, his eyes tear filled.

"Thank you, but I think he will keep that promise. The secret, Wally was never supposed to know." Barry said. John nodded, and walked out.

Outside was stormy. Rain pounded and obstructed his view. Using his ring, he transformed his clothes to his Green Lantern uniform. He levitated and flew in the direction he knew Wally went. The evidence of Wally's passing still floating to the ground.

Wally was sitting in the park when John found him. John saw him under a tree. Wally's clothes were torn by branches and his shoes were smoking.

"Hey, kid." John floated down to sit next to him on the ground. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

Wally was silent, his face hidden in his arms. His knees was pulled to his soaking chest. John waited.

"When I was ten, I got amnesia." Wally said, lifting his head and placing it on his arms. "I got my powers before then, but I don't know how. They told me I was in an accident. They said my dad died in the accident. I went nine years believing that. Nine fucking years."

"So, you're nineteen?" John said. His voice didn't show it, but he was surprised. This goofball was a senior in college. Barry was right, Wally was a smart kid.

Wally nodded, staring blankly into the rain.

"They lied." Wally said, and that was when John noticed that Wally was crying silently. "I wasn't in a car accident, and Dad isn't dead."

"Then what happened?" John frowned.

"There was an explosion at my house. Dad went to jail for drug dealing." Wally shut his eyes, hiding his face in his arms. "That's all Aunt Iris knows. And that's all I want to know."

John nodded, understanding. He smirked. He knew a way to cheer the kid up.

"So, I guess you were Kid Flash too?" He asked. "What age?"

"I was eleven." Wally said, looking at John. Wally smiled. "I started on my own. The costumes changed a lot."

Wally told John all about being Kid Flash, the youngest superhero with out a mentor. He was fifteen when his aunt and uncle found out what he was doing.

The funeral for Iris Allen came and went. Wally had stayed in the back to avoid his uncle. He kept his word and didn't talk to Barry and ignored all calls from him.


End file.
